Balada romaní
by Esteicy
Summary: Pietro y Wanda no siempre fueron los poderosos hijos de Magneto, alguna vez fueron dos niños alegres e inocentes, bailando y cantando al rededor del fuego. Este fic participa en el reto "Lullaby" del foto Groovy mutations. (Portada por teal-bandit)


**Dis:** _Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Marvel._

 **Hola amigos~ No daré mucho rodeo, sólo aclarar que este fic se centra en la infancia de los gemelos Maximoff antes de perder a sus padres (adoptivos) y unirse a Magneto. Fue un trabajo rápido mientras la inspiración atacaba.**

 **Se lo dedico a mi amiga Lena, pues ella me animó con la idea ¡Espero te guste linda!**

 **Sin más rodeos, a leer.**

El fuego en medio del circulo de carromatos ardía orgulloso, a su alrededor los gitanos se reunían para calentarse y cenar en medio de alegre y animada charla, afortunadamente esa noche la comida y el vino abundaban, haciendo que todos se sintieran gozosos.

—¡Oye, papá! —habló una de las más pequeñas de la comunidad, una dulce niña de cabellos castaños y grandes ojos azules.

—Dime Wanda, hija querida —habló Django Maximoff, un hombre castaño como la niña, de piel tostada y ojos gentiles.

—¿Y si tocan algo de música? Quisiera bailar en esta noche tan hermosa —pidió la pequeña con entusiasmo.

—Es una buena idea —habló Marya Maximoff, la esposa de Django y madre de Wanda—. ¡Todos toquemos, cantemos y bailemos para alegrar aún más la noche! —animó al resto que aplaudió con entusiasmo.

Ella y la niña se pusieron de pie, junto con varios más que se querían unir a la danza o iban por sus instrumentos.

—Pietro, hijo mío, trae la guitarra de tu padre —Django se giró hacia el niño sentado a su izquierda, muy similar a Wanda salvo por su cabello que era completamente blanco—. Está en nuestro carromato detrás de la puerta, ve.

El pequeño asintió y corrió para traer la guitarra con mucho cuidado.

—Aquí tienes, padre —la entregó y entonces se volvió a sentar.

—¿No quieres bailar también, hijo de mi corazón? —invitó Marya mirando al menor con sus bellos ojos marrones mientras sonreía.

—No gracias mamá, prefiero sólo mirar desde aquí —los ojitos azules e inocentes del niño reflejaban timidez.

—Deja que el niño acompañe a su padre, ustedes bailen felizmente —dijo Django poniendo una mano en el hombro de Pietro.

Entonces todos esperaron expectantes por la melodía que Django decidiría tocar, el hombre pensó un segundo y finalmente sonrió tocando los primeros acordes, todos la reconocieron al instante y lo siguieron. Los instrumentos resonaban con armonía, hombres y mujeres cantaban en su idioma natal aquella balada alegre, que llenaba sus corazones de júbilo, y aplaudían rítmicamente mirando a sus familiares bailando a la luz del fuego.

Pietro golpeaba las palmas y hacía los coros, mientras la voz potente de Django llevaba la batuta y además tocaba los acordes de la guitarra. Marya lucía hermosa mientras danzaba como una ninfa, con la luz de la hoguera iluminando su piel canela, sus cabellos castaños y su falda moviéndose graciosa y elegante al compás de sus caderas, a su lado Wanda intentaba imitar los movimientos de la mayor resultando en una imagen de lo más tierna y encantadora, logrando que Django y Pietro sonrieran al ver a las dos mujeres de sus vidas en tan hermosa e inocente escena.

Cuando la melodía terminó todos rieron y regresaron a sus lugares. Pasados unos segundos Django tocó un par de acordes más y el resto lo volvió a seguir, esta vez la canción no era para baile, era un himno solemne y lento sobre el pueblo gitano, melancólico pero precioso a los oídos del pueblo romaní.

Hombres, mujeres, niños y niñas mezclaban sus voces en aquella oda hacia su cultura y su historia, sintiéndose parte de algo, todos miembros de una enorme familia desperdigada por el mundo.

Pietro sujetaba la mano de su gemela, los dos disfrutando del momento mientras eran abrazados por sus padres, esta era su familia y su hogar; una hoguera, un montón de carromatos y un pueblo nómada unido por la tradición.

 **Django y Marya no reciben el reconocimiento y el cariño que merecen, también son pocos los fics que he leído que hacen incapíe en el origen romaní de los gemelos, ni hablar de mostrar escenas de ello, aunque lo cierto es que ni Marvel parece recordarlo muy seguido ¡Ni hablar de las versiones live action!**

 **En fin, espero que les gustara esta pequeña historia sin mucha trama, sólo quería una escena feliz y dulce ¡Un comentario siempre será agradecido!**

 **Nos leemos :3**


End file.
